Fire Emblem: Knight Errant
by AverijJoe
Summary: The battle against Nergal has ended. All of the characters we know have returned to their homes, to lead quieter lives. Sain, plagued by the visions of war, is leaving Caelin as a more serious man, so that he may help heal Elibe. R&R!
1. Setting Out

**Introduction**

My name is J.D. And I in no way own any of the characters, names, or places in Fire Emblem. I will refer to the tactician as Mark, which is his default name.

I decided to write this fanfic because there are plenty of Hector/Lyn, Eliwood/Lyn, and Kent/Lyn fics, since the game gives you the option of pairing them up. However, I feel that we should give someone else a chance. Someone the game gives a fairly low chance of pairing up with Lyn because of his personality. And most people leave him that way in their fics, even after the last battle. Yes, I'm talking about Sain. I like Sain. Sure, he's a womanizer and a show-off. But events change people. Especially events that could make or break the world.

I'll go off the normal ending, with only one pairing, one I think is supposed to happen. Eliwood and Ninian are in love, possibly to be married. Everyone else pretty much returns to their homes. Caelin has been handed over to Ostia, now guided by Hector's large and steady hand. Lyn has left Caelin in order to return to the plains of the Sacae. Hector has chosen Kent as a governer of sorts, who reports to Ostia. Sain, with his usual distaste for authority, has decided to leave Caelin and become a wandering knight, much to the dismay of his friend, Kent. We open the story on Sain's departure. So begins...

**Fire Emblem**

_Knight Errant_

**Chapter 1**

_Setting Out_

Sain sighed as he strapped on his old armor. The armor he had worn in the beginning, when he and Kent had been sent to retrieve Lady Lyndis from the plains. Before Lycia, and then the whole of Elibe, had erupted into chaos because of Nergal, and his wish to bring dragons forth. The Lords Eliwood, Hector, and even Lady Lyndis, had stemmed back the tide of destruction with help from their friends. But only at a great price. Many people had died to halt Nergal's progress, and the lands were still recovering from the swathe of destruction he had made. Now Caelin was a territory under Ostia, because it had no marquess, and his friend Kent, strong and dependable, had been removed from his post of knight captain, and made into Caelin's leader.

As Sain tied a strip of cloth around his forehead, to hold the sweat and his hair, he frowned. Removing Kent from his post had made a vacancy, one the people would expect him to fill. But he couldn't. Not now, at least. In his travels with Lady Lyndis and Lord Eliwood, he had seen people suffer and die, so that they could further a cause they believed in. Sain had been taught that this was the noble thing to do, as a knight, but had never had to truly test himself, to see if he could make the same sacrifice. It had seemed only natural for him that a knight would do such a thing for his lord, but these people had been normal people, owing the company that fought Nergal no real allegiance. And yet they had given themselves up readily so that the madman could be stopped, and peace be restored.

So Sain had decided to leave Caelin, and search for himself, while trying to help heal the gashes the war had made across Elibe. He closed his gloved hand on his swordbelt, and strapped it on. Kent had begged him to stay, and the people were dismayed that he should leave, but it was what he thought was best. Besides, while Kent was an honest man, and Lord Hector of like kind, there were too many politicians in between the two of them. He picked up the lance that leaned against the wall, and tossed it between his hands, before nodding. A good weapon, and it would serve him well, he hoped. With his lance in hand and sword at his belt, Sain began his walk to the stable.

The walk was a lonely one, and the only sound was the light tap of his boots on the stone floor, and his sword hilt clanking against his armor. He stepped out of the dreary castle, which was still in mourning for the loss of its marquess. Lord Hausen had been well loved among the people of Caelin. It pained them to think that he was truly gone. His footfalls were softer as he trod down the dirt path to the stables. It was early, and only the cooks and the stablehands were up at this hour. He stepped inside the building which housed the soldiers' horses, and the smell of straw surrounded him. He smiled a bit, and walked on down the aisle. The horses stuck their heads out eagerly, each to see if their master had come to take them on some adventure. Finally, he reached the stall that he was looking for. His own steed awaited him with a glimmer in her eye very much akin to a flame, flickering eagerly. Sain opened the door to Roshan's stall, only to hear a solemn voice behind him. "I knew you'd leave today, Sain."

Upon reeling to meet the voice, Sain's eyes were greeted by a new sight. Kent, not wearing the usual armor, but clothes fit for a marquess, all tinted in a familiar shade of red. Sain grinned a little, hoping to lighten the somber mood. The air was thick with silence for a moment, as the two friends, comrades at arms, evaluated each other. Sain nodded and broke the silence.

"I have to, my friend. I know it's hard for you to understand, but I must leave. I cannot stay here in Caelin, living out my days as a servant of Ostia. I would then become a slave to the authority I dislike so much. I never was very good at giving orders, nor at taking them." Sain took hold of Roshan's harness and led her out into the aisle, closing the door silently behind him. Kent sighed as he examined Sain's face, which had hardened somewhat since their first assignment..

"There's another reason, isn't there? Something more than your distaste for politics and orders. There must be something more drawing you away from here, for even when you were named subcommander of the knights, you stayed..." Kent had struck where Sain's iron was still glowing. He swung up into the saddle and looked down at his friend. He had been right. Kent would grow old far before his time. Already, he was taking on characteristics of Lord Hausen. Knowing, and understanding...

Sain nodded silently as he took the lance he'd chosen from against the wall, and set it in its resting place, in the right stirrup. "I can't explain it, Kent. I know I owe you some sort of reason, but I can't find words for these feelings I have. I feel like I have lived my life under the shelter of Caelin, and the fight against Nergal revealed to me what the walls of this fair city hid from me.. I must go, my friend, and I may not return. I just want you to know that you have been like a brother to me and I thank you for it. But now our ways must part."

Kent nodded sullenly. He sighed as he stood straight and looked his friend in the eye. "There is nothing I can say to dissuade you. I know you have no better sense than that." Here, Kent let a small smile slip through, and he continued on. "I want you to know that the whole of Caelin will never forget you, least of all I. Bear in mind that this fair land's gates will always be open to you."

Sain nodded, and clasped hands with the friend he had spent the better part of two years fighting beside, and murmured his thanks. Then he released Kent's hand, and spurred Roshan onward, into the sunlight. And with that, Sain, Emerald Lance of Caelin, was off.

END CHAPTER


	2. Making an Enemy

First of all, I'd like to apologize for this chapter taking so long. I've been somewhat busy as of late, and my fantasy muse has been on vacation. Now that Steve The Wonder Ferret is back, and my hands are free, I'm going to continue Sain's saga. But before I do that, I'd like to thank all the people who've reviewed thus far. I wasn't sure how people would react to a changed Sain. In truth, I was somewhat afraid that the fangirls might mob me. In any case, my thanks to the reviewers thus far and I appreciate your input. As always, any comment you make, positive or otherwise would be appreciated. (Except for flaming. I don't want reviews like.. "UR FIC SUX! SAIN IS l33t!!" At least bash my fic in complete sentences.) Just tell me what you enjoyed or didn't, and why. I'm always looking to improve my writing. Oh, and an answer to several reviewers' worries, Sain will retain some of his rougish charm. After all, that's the reason he's one of my favorites. With that said, onward to..... 

**Fire Emblem**

_Knight Errant_

**Chapter 2**

_Making an Enemy_

Sain had been on the road for a month or more. He had avoided the more prominent Houses of Lycia, knowing they would wish him to recount his adventures with Lord Eliwood's company. He wasn't ready to speak of the battles yet. It had moved him further from who he had been more than anything he could have imagined. He would have been welcomed among Pherae or Ostia, but there he would be unnecessarily detained for an indefinite amount of time, though he imagined Lord Eliwood would understand his wish to leave. But Sain had preferred the road to company right now, and anyone in his place could have justified his feelings. It was strange, having been on the road so long and not having met anyone. But then again, he had headed northeast, and was slowly approaching Bern, land of rugged wilderness. In a sense, Sain was lost, for he didn't know where he was. But how could one truly be lost, if his destination was of no true importance?

Sain was snapped out of his thoughts by his horse, as she halted, and jerked at the reins, shaking her mane. Roshan's ears perked up, and Sain heard it too. There were cries of protest and gruff yells. Sain frowned as he spurred Roshan onward, and his steed responded by quickening her pace. By the time they had cleared the crest of the hill, he saw it. A group of bandits, harassing a family in their cart. The marauders sneered and laughed at the family, obviously frightened of these burly, unsavory men. As Sain reached the gathering in the road, he reined Roshan in, and spoke.

"What seems to be the problem, men? Have these kind people offended you in some sort of way?" One of the bandits, a brigand, stepped forward. "Aye, but it be'nt any o' yer business." Suddenly he was clubbed in the head by one of his cohorts, a mercenary. "Forgive my partner, sir. There is no problem. My associates and I merely keep tresspassers from this road, and these people refuse to pay the tax. We regrettably must detain these people untill they pay the tax. Of course, we would be glad to allow you passage, if you pay the tax."

Sain nearly choked at this pitiful excuse the mercenary had offered. There was no doubt these men, if they could be called that, were a menace to the people using this road. Had he been alone, Sain most likely would have paid their foolish little tax and gone on. But they were making trouble for innocent people. "I would love to pay the tax, Mister..?" The mercenary spoke again. "My name is Kargil, sir." "Yes. As I said, I would love to pay your tax, but I seem to have a bit of a problem. You see, my wallet seems to be fastened to my belt. I'm afraid I'll have a terrible time paying your tax."

It seemed that the bandit's temper was flaring. He reached for his sword and spoke through gritted teeth. "Well then, -sir-, I'm afraid we'll have to help you tug it free.." Several of the other cutthroats brandished their axes and had sickening grins on their faces, looking much like jackals, waiting for the fight to start, ready to jump in. They would, of course, enjoy beating this man for his interference, and take his money. It would be a pleasant diversion from simply taking money from simpering fools. Sain's lips curled upwards in disgust as he looked at them. Then he calmly turned to face the family in the cart, and spoke softly. "As soon as this little skirmish begins, I suggest you get away from here with all the haste you can muster. No matter who wins, it will not be a pleasant sight, and should I fall, they will most likely set upon you next.

The old farmer nodded nervously as the strange knight spoke. Who was this man, to think he could take on near to ten bandits alone? But his warning had left no room for wondering. As Sain turned to face the horde once more, the farmer urged his horses on, taking his wife and son with him.

Sain pulled the iron lance from the leather sheath at Roshan's side. The war horse nickered softly, shifting a bit. She knew what came after that sound. Panic, blood, and shouts. Both she and her master had seen the like on their journey with the Lady Lyndis. This was but another page in their story. Sain broke the silence, as he spoke with confidence that almost made his words swagger. "So then, fellows, who shall be the first to throw himself on my lance?"

The bandits could put up with the foreigner no more. One gave out a cry, and tried to rush him, the strange emerald figure atop his horse. And quicker than any of them saw, their comrade was down, bleeding profusely from a puncture wound. But they kept on coming, bellowing at the top of their lungs when they rushed him, and crying out in pain as he set them to rest. Roshan, used to the ways of the battle, had begun circling the fighters, as to be a harder target. Their numbers thinned quickly. Soon there were only a few left. An axeman who had eluded Sain's first few strikes, and the mercenary called Kargil. Sain merely sat astride his mount, circling the duo, waiting on. Finally, the axeman had had enough, and leapt out at him, hoping to land a blow. The great iron axe barely missed Sain, and he thrust his own weapon through the unfortunate man, ending his years.

Now it was only Sain and Kargil. He was alone with the leader of the pack. Kargil glared at Sain. He had stopped circling him, and merely sat, watching him. The knight spoke wearily, as he looked down at the swordsman. "Do you yield? I have no more wish for bloodshed. Surely you have seen enough to satisfy you?" But the last bandit merely leered at him, and watched for a moment.

Then, with little warning, he struck. He leapt at Sain, like his comrades. But he was not as strong as they. Yet what he lacked in strength, he made up for in skill. Sain managed to block his first strike with a length of his lance, but could not land a blow of his own. The man was like a fox, striking only when he knew it was safe, and ducking back into safety when it was not. So Sain sat a bit more, waiting. Once again, the mercenary leapt, and this time Sain's blow caught him. As he leapt up to strike, Sain planted the lance in him. Kargil grunted, and Sain pushed him off the lance, onto the ground with a thud.

Finally, it was done. All of them were down. Both horse and rider were weary, but eager to leave the scene of blood and despair. So, they continued on the road. As they went, Sain labored to clean the lance. Yet no matter how hard he worked at it, the point always seemed as though it was bloodied to him, perhaps reflecting his own experiences. For indeed, Sain too felt as though he would never be clean. He sighed and slid the spear into its sheath.

But the omnious feeling left him as he cleared another hill. The farmer's wagon was ahead of him. So he spurred Roshan on a bit, to catch up to them. Maybe he could stay with them a while, and rest. Travelling was weary with no company, and fighting again had made it doubly worse. So he galloped up alongside the creaking cart. Its inhabitants turned, to see who was following. The young boy gasped as he saw who it was. The old farmer's eyebrows shot up in suprise, and his wife looked as though she might faint. Yet Sain merely grinned foolishly a little. The boy spoke first, in awe. "He's alive, mother! He beat all of them."

Sain laughed cheerily, and reached a hand out to ruffle the lad's hair. "Of course I'm fine. You didn't expect a knight such as I to be hindered by their ilk? Why, it was over in a second." It was strange, how moody he was lately. He had kept his friendly temperment at Caelin, because that was how everyone knew him. But these people barely knew him, and here he was, cheery and foolish as ever.

As the young boy marvelled over him and his horse, Sain brightened a bit. It was nice to be nearly hero worshipped. He had tuned it all out as they returned to Caelin, his mind fogged by that strange gloom. But it was back again. Over the lad's chattering, he spoke. "I don't mean to impose, sir, but I was wondering if you might have a spare room I could sleep in tonight, or even know of such a place? I would gladly pay you for your hospitality..." At this, the boy grew louder. "Oh! Please? Can he stay with us, please? A real live knight! C'mon.."

The older man laughed genially at his son, and nodded. "We have a room for you, but I won't take payment for it. You have done everyone in this area a favor. Those bandits have tried to take what money they could from travelers, and most of us are just farmers, coming back from market. Their tax is nearly everything we make, just to let us go home. My family and I would gladly welcome you, sir..?" "No sir is necessary, my friend. My name is Sain. And as for those rogues, I was merely doing my duty. I am glad that they shall not hinder kind folk such as you any longer."

The farmer's wife smiled, and nodded. "All the same, Sain, we owe you something. Come. Our home isn't far..."

**END CHAPTER**

So there it is, chapter two. A bit violent, but not overly so. It may seem a bit jumbled, especially during the fight scene, but isn't that how fights are? I probably should have started a new chapter after Sain defeated Kargil (pronounced CAR as in automobile, and gill as in a fish's breathing apparatus. Not that you care.) and his buddies, but I am eager to move along, though I feel like I rushed this chapter. Still stay tuned for more of Sain's adventures, and maybe we won't take such a big commercial break next time. Hey, who knows? If Steve keeps running on the little wheel in my head like Jesse Owens, maybe I'll be able to turn out the next chapter by tomorrow, though I promise nothing.

At any rate, thanks for reading,   
J.D.


	3. Down on the Farm

I'm really glad that the people who reviewed the previous chapters have enjoyed the story thus far. I'd like to make it known that I appreciate the feedback I've been getting from the readers. Also, as I was puttering around , I found out that I am on some people's Favorite Authors List. For those of you who have me on your list, I'm touched, and for those that don't know what it feels like to be referred to as someone's favorite author, well, it's a great feeling. 

In answer to the two questions I found in reviews of chapter 2 as of 10/18/04, yes, Sain will have a romantic interest. Also, we should see Lyn in chapter five or six, if all goes according to story planning. And to PichuStar, I agree. The main fight was quite lacking. However, I give you my word you shall see Kargil again, even if I must write him his own fic. While I first thought of him as one of those boring, who cares who you are bosses, but he has slowly grown on me and developed a real personality. Also, if you have a request or compliment(I like these!), or even a complaint(Complaint make J.D. sad...), drop me a line at However, I do not tolerate spamming, and will not, I repeat, will not take submissions for characters to add to my story. If you've got an OC you want to see in a story format, write your own fic. In fact, I encourage it. After all, one of the leading deficiencies in today's youth is lack of creativity. (Or so I've been told.) This, reportedly, is caused by little or no creative writing in high school. Also, while I'm still standing on the soapbox, writing about things you don't neccesarily like will improve your writing ability.

But, enough ranting by me. Let me get this out of the way. I don't own Sain or any other FE chars, although I may see if I can rent him, and go on a globe trotting adventure with him. However, I do own Kargil, Tara, Adam, and Leon, OCs of my own creation. Thus, if you steal them from me, I shall hunt you down, and to borrow a phrase from 8BT's BM, rain stabbity doom upon you.(For those of you who take me seriously, I envy you and your simple mind. Really, I do!) Or get you booted from FanFiction, whichever is more convenient. With that business out of the way, let me move on to...

**Fire Emblem**

_Knight Errant_

**Chapter 3**

_Down on the Farm_

Sain smiled a bit as he set the rough cloth napkin on the table. "The meal was excellent, milady. 'Tis a wonder you are not head chef for a marquess, or perhaps even the King of Bern himself." Tara, the elderly farmer's wife, blushed at his complement. "Please, Sain. The food is hardly fit for servants, let alone royalty. Leon, the old farmer, reached for a warm chunk of bread, and as he broke it open, winked at the young knight and spoke. "I wouldn't leave the conversation there, lad, else she talks herself out of cooking entirely. And Elimine knows the boy and I both would starve if I was forced to cook."

Sain grinned broadly, and laughed along with Tara and Adam, the couple's son. He liked these people. They were simple, but had a good sense of humor, though their lives had been threatened only hours earlier. Adam was awed by the fact that Sain was a knight, and had laid waste to the bandits, who charged toll on one of the main roads.

As the laughter died down, Adam looked up at Sain. Sain looked back down at him and smiled, then the boy spoke. "Sir, how did you do it?" Sain arched a brow, and frowned a bit. "Do what, Adam?" The youngster began to get excited as he approached the subject. "You know. Beat all those bandits by yourself. There were about seven of them, and you're just one person..."

Leon furrowed his brow. It seemed that he too was interested in how Sain had managed to tackle Kargil and all of his brigands. The happiness and warmth he had built up inside quickly dissapated, giving way to the great cloud of gloom that had bothered him earlier. Sain decided to change the subject, lest he drag this kind, peaceful family down into the mire of grim visions that plagued him.

"You shock me, my friend! Shame on thee for nearly ruining such a fine repast with ill talk of grim deeds. Perhaps I shall speak of these things after we finish. Speaking of this glorious meal, pray tell me, fair lady, what you have in mind for dessert?" Tara slapped him gently on the wrist. "Why shame on you, you terrible flatterer. I should think if you eat any more, you would burst. And then you would be a great knightly mess to clean up. And as for dessert, I have nothing but a bit of fruit."

Adam giggled a bit when he imagined Sain simply exploding all over their small home. While he wished his idol no ill, he had a rather common trait of boys his age, their capability to appreciate a good mess. They finished the fruit in relative silence, and finally excused themselves from the table. Tara sat in a home-woven chair and began to let some of Adam's shirts out, as the lad was growing. Leon sat down in another chair and began to smoke a well carved pipe, most likely from bone. He offered Sain a pipe to smoke as well, but he refused politely. Adam hurried into the rear of the house, and came back with a basket. He emptied the contents, and there, scattered on the floor covered by rugs, lay some of the finest soldiers Sain had seen, carved of wood. Adam chose seven particularly cruel looking ones, including a swordsman, and sided themselves against a lone figure, mounted on a horse. Though some of the bandits were carrying incorrect weapons for their parts, he proceeded to reenact his version of Sain's fight with the brigands.

Sain marveled at the small soldiers. Even from the comfort of the chair he had brought from the table, he could see the small joints in armor, and the Kargil-figure's sword looked as if it would cut an unattentive bystander. Sain commented to Leon on the nature of the pieces. "These are fine examples of craftsmanship. Did you make these?" Leon looked up, and nodded quietly. "And your pipe? I imagine you made it as well?" Leon smiled, and removed the pipe from his mouth. "Yes. I carve them in my spare time, and sell some of the excess things at the market." Adam interjected tersely as Leon finished. "He sold a very nice mage, when we went last time. I was upset. I liked it a lot." Tara reprimanded him kindly. "Now Adam, you know magic's just in stories.." Sain dared not contradict her, to ask her of the Archsage Athos, or even Saint Elimine, who called upon the powers of light. She was, of course, in charge of raising the lad, not some foolish knight.

"I would trade all of my skill with a weapon to be able to make such things. Better to be a carver of art than a carver of men..." Leon shrugged a bit as he looked down at Adam's reenactment. "You could try to learn, of course. It isn't for everyone, but you'll not know unless you try." Sain thanked him, and watched, smiling gently as Adam's head began to droop a bit.. Tara touched him gently on the shoulder. "Best to pick up your things and go to bed. We have things to do tomorrow." Without protest, the boy placed each piece gently in the basket, and carried them back to his room. He stayed there, evidently, because nothing else was heard of him. "You'll sleep in the opposite room, Sain. Feel free to wear any of the clothes in there. They're probably about your size. You'll excuse us if we retire."

And so he was left to his own devices. He promptly went to the room provided for him, and began to take off his light armor and sleep. To help him drift away to sleep, he began to count rafters. He chuckled inwardly that, although there were likely sheep in the area, the journey to find them would be more tiring than counting them.

Sain woke up fairly early, but realized that he was not the first one up. It sounded as though Tara was bustling about in the kitchen. Sain chose one of the clean shirts left for him and found that they fit fairly well, although its previous inhabitant had broader shoulders than he. He walked into the sitting room to find Tara cooking breakfast over a fire, and Leon had a knife out, working a piece of wood. Adam was, once again, sitting in the floor with the replica warriors in an odd formation. Sain beamed and spoke jovially to them. "Good morning, all! I hope you all slept as well as I." Adam snorted a bit at him. "Guess we didn't, since you missed most of the morning anyway." Sain felt somewhat foolish for rising so late, but the boy's mother shot him a glance that, from possibly any other woman, would have been cause for flight. Leon, however, looked over at Sain and smiled a bit. "Good morning! Ready to learn your first lesson, I hope?" Sain nodded a bit, and sat opposite him. "Ready and eager." "Very well then. We'll start with this piece. See all these waves in it? I might make it part of the ocean, or a billowing robe, or even a person with long hair. Of course, it's all about what you see in the wood. The more you see in here, the more there is to make.."

And so the lesson continued, mostly about theory of carving wood, and seeing things in the wood. Finally, as Sain began to work on the hunk of wood, Tara announced that breakfast was ready. They sat and ate, Leon questioning him about carving, checking his understanding. Evidently Sain answered the questions satisfactorily, since he finally stood from the table. "Well, I must go, and begin the day's work. The crops do not tend themselves. And I need to clear out the northern patch, since we sold most of its grain."

Sain looked up admiringly at the older man, so resolute to his task. It would have been simple to sit inside and talk about wood all day. But he knew there was work to be done. "Is there something I could do to help? I would be glad to work and help out as best I can." "No. The fields are quite dull, and the only way you could really help is if you had another plow. I thank you for your offer, though."

Adam suddenly looked up, as if alarmed.. "We've got to hurry!" Sain looked down, and frowned, concerned. "What must we hurry for, my young friend?" "Apples," the boy stated solemnly. "They're probably ready by now. But I bet the animals are leagues ahead of us..." Sain fought valiantly to hold a straight face. The lad was so serious about the fruit, as if it was life or death. Tara frowned and shook her head. "Your father needs both the horses so he can get as much done in that stretch as he can. And besides, I don't want to send you out there alone."

Sain spoke up as he watched Adam's dissapointment. "I can take him. We can use my horse. Surely she can get us there and back with little trouble. Tara arched a brow. "Your horse can pull a cart?" Sain blushed a bit, wishing he wasn't so ignorant of simpler ways. The boy was serious about beating the animals.. A whole wagon full of apples.. "Well, no. We've never tried. But I'd say now is as good a time as any." Adam looked up, and the downtrodden look on his face suddely changed. "Oh, can I, mother? Please? I'll be good." "Alright. But when Sain decides to come back, you do so with no complaining. Understand?"

But before she could get an answer out of him, he was out the door, headed toward the stable. He was already checking the rigging on the harness, making sure it was right when Sain emerged with a pack of food for lunch. He set the food on the wagon seat and took Roshan out of her holding pen. She was eager to stretch her legs and followed him as if they were tied with an invisible rope. He slowly backed her into the harness, and Adam frowned at her.. "Cart horses are usually...bigger. Are you sure she can do it?" Sain grinned as he fastened the belts tightly, to keep the horse and wagon together. He winked at Adam. "I won't tell her if you don't. It would destroy her spirit, to find she couldn't do something. She can do it."

With that, Sain swung up onto the seat and cracked the reins. Roshan started, but was tugged back by the weight. "C'mon, girl. We've been in worse spots before. You're not going to let an old bit of wood stop you, hm? C'mon. Let's go!" With the words from her master and a crack of the reins, she surged forward, moving the cart, slowly at first. Then, she kept moving and the cart followed. Sain guided her, and offered encouragement as Adam guided him to the best position for the cart. When they had decided, they removed baskets from the wagon, and Sain unharnessed his steed. To think, a knight and charger acting as farmer and workhorse. He slapped Roshan on her flanks, and she wandered off to devour apples. Sain grinned and called after her. "Don't eat too much. You'll weigh yourself down and we'll never get back! What should I do if you got sick? T'would be embaressing if a charger were to be rescued by a plowhorse, hm?"

Roshan nickered back a reply very much akin to Adam's "Okay, okay.", and walked off. Sain and Adam began their day, picking apples. By the end of the day, they had a full cart, and had thrown rotten apples at each other, although neither had been aiming for a score. Only a splatter on the face or so. Adam was sitting on the cart when Sain brought Roshan back, who surveyed them like a mother inspecting dirty children. Sain laughed as she started, and sighed. "That was great fun. I should do things like that more often.." Adam looked up at him, and smiled brightly, the setting sun making his blonde hair shimmer. "I used to do thigs like that all the time, with John. He's my brother. But then he left." Sain watched the road, but replied, interested. "Really? Where did he go? I assume I'm staying in his room." Adam nodded and shrugged. "He said he was joining the Black Fang, to help the people. He's probably on an important mission right now..."

To which Sain could only say, "Indeed." This boy's brother had been a member of the league of assassains under Nergal's control. Sain sickened somewhat, knowing that he might have been involved with the man's death. The shroud covered him again, and the ride home was silent.

But the days following were cheery and simple, following a set routine. Carve, breakfast, work with Adam, and then come in, sup, and carve some more. Leon had observed his first real carving, and approved. "An old man in large robes, hm? Interesting, interesting. Someone you knew?" Sain smiled a bit and shrugged. "A man I knew a long time ago. He was very old." "You have talent enough." Thus the days wore on, untill he had been there almost a month. That night, he sat with Leon, working the wood again, and Leon looked at him. "You're much better. Very little left for me to teach you now. We'll be going into Bulgar tomorrow, and you might want to bring some of your carvings. Of course, whether you stay with us after that, or go along, is up to you. I know all of us have enjoyed having you here with us, especially Adam. But I have a feeling you don't belong here, and that you're growing restless.." Sain nodded a bit, and sighed.. "The road is calling me. I think I will come into town with you and go on from there. I'd like to thank you for allowing me to stay here. I've enjoyed it. I suppose you'll be needing this back?" Sain handed the knife back to him. Leon, however, refused it. "Keep it. You may decide to carve more later. I would be pleased if everytime you worked wood you thought of your time helping us. We have appreciated it." Sain nodded and tucked the knife in his belt. Suddenly, he paused..

"Did you say Bulgar?" "Yes, we go there to trade our goods." "I had no idea I was so close to the plains of the Sacae... Odd." "What's so odd?" "Nothing at all, my friend. I suppose we should rest, for tomorrow. "

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, although there was less action here than in the previous one. But in everything, there are interim periods, and those are as much a part of the story as the exciting parts. Plus this is an important part of the story to me.   
Anyway, R&R, and drop me a line if you wish.

J.D.


	4. Following Footsteps

Well, here I am yet again, writing Chapter Four. Once again, I appreciate all the postive comments. I'll answer a couple questions that someone brought up in their review, I'll harp a bit, and then buckle down. Someone reviewed Chapter Three recently, and asked if I would update more regularly. I'll address that first. There was an undeniable gap between Chapters One and Two, while Three hit the net two days after Chapter Two. So yes, my updates are a bit erratic. But honestly, I don't want this story to be one of those weekly things where I run Steve the Wonder Ferret (my fantasy muse) ragged, untill my fic is boring and repetitive. I will write and update as the mood strikes me. So there. Also, the same reader thought that I should use more canon characters. I oppose this idea too. If you read the summary before you read the story, it says that this story is about Sain. Sain! Not Hector (though he is awesome) or some other characters. This fic centers around Sain and will always. I will only guarantee that you will see three canon characters. Sain, Kent, and Lyn. A fourth may be added, dependant upon how he fits in my mind, but you won't see very many canon characters in the story. I'm sorry, but that's all there is to it. So, sorry if I seem snappy about it, but I prefer to write on my own terms. Hah! That'll teach you readers to review my fic!! j/k 

No, honestly, I'm glad everyone likes the story and the way I write. Forgive me, I gripe a bit, and I know I opened myself up to comments. Anyway, I tried to give my readers an e-mail address to contact me at, but some type of filter on the site blocked it out of the published version of Chapter 3. So try to mail me at my author name at yahoo. Once again, sorry you put up with my preaching, but you will be rewarded with a chapter. Once again, review often, and please, please recommend me to your friends. I would love to have hordes of readers waiting for a chapter. But before I begin...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the canon characters of Fire Emblem. However, any original characters featured in this story are mine, mine, and mine. Any attempt to steal them will result in me starting a vendetta against you, and may result in your expulsion from this site. So if you want to use my chars, ask. Though I doubt any of them are interesting or remotely worth stealing.

Anyway, on to.....

**Fire Emblem**

_Knight Errant_

**Chapter 4**

_Following Footsteps_

The journey to Bulgar had been fairly quick to Sain. He wished sorely that the two days would simply last forever, but they passed by much quicker than they should have. The month or so the wandering knight had spent with Leon and his family had been one of the most enjoyable, peaceful times in his life, and now it seemed that it would end abrubptly. He still found it odd, that his time with the farmers should end when he reached the place where it had all begun. He had frowned somewhat when he finally processed the idea. If this was what some people meant, by coming full circle, Sain wished sorely that the line would carry on further before he finally reached where he was supposed to be. He did not wish for it to end like this, all these clouds and memories haunting him still. People crying out, looking for help. They had defeated Nergal, but they hadn't been able to save those people. They had, as Sain viewed it, found failure within victory. They had traded many innocent lives for the shaky peace that held Elibe together.

But here he was now, in front of the city where it had all started. It was here that he and Kent had found Lyn and Mark, and began to journey back to Caelin. Then, Lyn had joined Eliwood in an attempt to find his missing father. And the rest was history, or would be soon.

"Sain? Sain!" Sain returned to the outside world as Adam spoke to him. "Whatsamatter? You look like you were somewhere else entirely." Sain shook his head a little, and sighed. "Just..just remembering." "Remembering what?" "Well, I've been here before. I met some friends here in this city. And I'm wandering as a result of that..." Of course, Adam didn't really understand. But that was good, for it wouldn't do for him to be weighed down by Sain's troubles. The gates to the city creaked open, and Adam beamed as he looked upon the port of the Sacae. It was good that the sight of such a city brought pleasure to the lad's eyes. It was best that he cherished the little things. Adam looked back at him, and Sain nodded ahead. "No doubt you've got someone you'll need to talk to. Go on. I'll help your parents set up." Adam beamed silently at his hero, and jumped from the cart, running into the city. Sain smiled a bit at the boy's lightheartedness, and rode on beside the cart.

It was fairly early in the day, as they rode into the marketplace, the farm horses shifting nervously on the cobbled street. Finally, they neared the wide open area that was the marketplace. Sain would swear that the market was larger than all of the homes in the city put together. He rode ahead, parting the sea of people to allow the cart to trundle through. Leon steered the horses to a vacant area, and halted them with a sharp tug on the reins. Sain swung down from Roshan, and Tara and Leon stepped down from the cart. The couple began to unload their wares from the cart, setting the baskets on the stones. Sain looked about for a moment, taking in the enormous human activity. He had not seen so many people in a long time. There were bakers, with the smell of bread wafting through the city, artisans with their pottery and trinkets, and there were other people with produce, like Leon and his family. The young knight tore his eyes off a particularly odd looking purple fruit, and looked back to Leon. "Is there something I can do?" Leon nodded toward the front of the cart as he hefted a basket full of figurines out of the wagon. "If you'd take the horses down the street to the stable across from the inn, I don't have anything else for you. I suppose you'll be free to explore."

Sain walked around to the massive workhorses, and spoke as he unfastened them. "I think I'll drop Roshan off there too, and come back to help. I doubt there's much for me to look at. I'm probably needed here more." Tara smiled at him over Leon's shoulder, conveying a silent thanks to him. He nodded and took the horses by their halter, leading them down the aisles. The workhorses jumped at the mongers' shouting. Sain spoke calmly, assuring them that it was all show. "Easy, fellows. Nothing bad here. Besides possibly a vile person and the occasional rotten egg or fruit." Sain grinned a bit at his foolish joke. While the farm horses panicked, Roshan was craning her neck about, watching the events in the marketplace. Sain had to tug sharply on her reins to get her to follow. "Silly horse. It's rude to gawk."

Finally, having braved the crowds, and discouraging Roshan's constant interest in the atmosphere, Sain and his equine company found the stable. They stepped inside, and the sweet smell of straw flowed over him like a wave. He smiled lightheartedly, and the horses followed him inside voluntarily. Sain looked about it a bit and found a young stable boy, who had just finished watering a horse. "Excuse me? I'd like to board these horses here." The lad looked confused.. "Well, that is what we do." "I'm aware of that. I need these three given generous amounts of fine straw, and a bit of oats wouldn't hurt, either. But don't give her all she wants," Sain said, nodding to Roshan, who snorted at him. "She's fairly greedy for such a small horse." "I..uh, alright. That'll be..lesee..twelve pieces for the stalls, three for the straw, and five for the oats, sir. So..twenty gold pieces then."

Sain spent the better of five minutes fishing coins from the pouch that hung at his waist. "There you are. Twenty-five pieces. An extra five to have the filly saddled at dawn tomorrow." The stable boy looked at him slack-jawed, and nodded stupidly. "Y-yes sir. She'll be fresh and ready. Thank you!" Sain smiled a bit at the boy's nervousness. "No, thank you. But I must be off. I have business to tend to."

Sain turned on his heel and walked from the barn, whistling a cheery tune. He retraced his steps slowly, watching children scamper through the streets with a dog, chasing a ball. Sain stopped to watch a bit, and the ball rolled to a stop at his feet. The dog shot after it, but the children stopped a few feet from him. Sain bent over and picked up the ball. He scratched the dog behind the ears gently, and walked toward the youngsters. He smiled at them, and handed a young boy with scraggely brown hair the ball. "I believe this belongs to you all." He winked at the little mob, and turned around again. The dog followed behind him with no reservations. The children however, followed him in a single file line, as if it were some great new game. Sain grinned broadly, and fought to keep from laughing at the little parade. Suddenly, there was a shout from behind them. "Children! Stop! Stop right there!" A young woman with black hair chased after them. She was dressed plainly, but was pretty. The little group of rogues sighed, and some scuffed their shoes at the cobblestones. She frowned at them, as if she was scolding them with her gaze. Sain chuckled, and she turned to meet his gaze.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. I'm supposed to watch them, and I didn't think they'd-" Sain smiled lightly and shook his head. "It's not a problem. They weren't bothering me a bit. I was just on my way to the market and I accidentally added a few members to my company." He winked at the guilty children, and they laughed a little. The girl began to look at him.. "You..you're not from here, are you?" Sain shook his head, and supressed a smile. "Nay, I have been cast far from my homeland, Lycia. I have been wandering for several months now." She avoided his jokes for a moment, and spoke again. "Well, at least that explains your clothes." Sain looked at her with an expression of mock horror, and looked at his clothes. "My clothes? I'll have you know, fair maiden, that this sort of garb is worn by many a man where I come from, and 'tis worn with pride." This time the girl giggled a bit, and looked at him. "I'm sorry, then. My..my name is Sandra. I watch these children while their parents work. And you are?" Sain spoke with a sweeping bow. "I am Sain of Caelin. Or Ostia, if you're picky." She blushed a bit as he bowed, and locked her eyes on him. "Well then, Sain of Caelin, what brings you here?" Sain motioned behind him. "I'm helping some friends of mine in the market. Then, whatever the road holds for me." She dropped her eyes, and nodded a bit. "I see." Sain still spoke a bit cheerily, not having noticed her bowed head. "Well, I'll be in the marketplace, if any children turn up missing." With another rougish wink to the children, he turned and kept walking.

Sandra watched after him, untill he disappeared around the corner. She stared at the spot where he'd disappeared for a moment, then a young girl tugged at her dress. "Sandra? Can we play now? Or are we still in trouble? We didn't mean to make you mad. We just followed the funny man. He was nice, huh?" The little group nodded brightly, and Sandra smiled a little. "Yes... He was nice. Of course you can play, as long as you don't wander off again..."

Sain reached the market place with little other incident and found Leon exchanging a wooden figure for a few coins. As the customer walked away, Sain arched a brow as he walked up to their makeshift booth. "You know that that piece was worth more than that. I bet that it would easily fetch twice that price. Why sell so low?" Leon shrugged a little as he sat on an empty basket. "Because we aren't staying in town long. We'll simply get rid of our wares and go home. We don't need a lot of money. Tara always makes due with what we get. Besides, we have everything we need on the farm. We hardly need money to complicate things. We keep just enough around for Adam.. So he can travel like his brother, or maybe build a house if he finds a nice lass. Gold isn't the root of all evil, lad. It's the love of money that's evil. A gold piece never did a fellow any harm, but a fellow who wants that piece more 'n anything is hard to stop." Sain sat for a moment, and thought. Leon was right. People who wanted money were really the cause of troubles. Like Kargil and his cadre. They had only wanted someone else's money, and were rewarded with ill means. Sain considered things a little more, and then looked up as Leon spoke again.

"Figured out where you're headed yet?" Sain focused on the old man's face. "No. I don't really know what I'll do. I'm not sure whether I should head back home or keep going.. I need something to point the way... Some kind of sign." Leon nodded, and spoke sagely once more. "Hard to know what to do if you don't know where you're going. I hope you find your sign, and it leads you to a fine place. I've only known you a month, but if anyone should know where they belong, you should."

Sain simply nodded as he watched the crowd. Leon had spoken kindly of him, and at one point, he might have swelled with pride. But he was in too deep, watching for a sign and speculating where it would take him.

"Have you seen any sign of Adam since you set up?" Leon chuckled as he shook his white mane of hair. "No, haven't seen him at all. No doubt he's off looking for trouble. Good for a lad his age." Sain smiled a little, and squinted as a shorter figure in plain brown clothes fought its way through the crowd. The sun shimmered through its hair, and Sain grinned broadly. "Speak of the devil.. There he is now." And shortly after Adam came a large group of children. Leon chuckled. "Aye. And it looks like he brought a whole band of imps too." Sain arched a brow as the last child broke through, following the line. Then a taller figure emerged, but she didn't fight the crowd. She simply waited for an opening, and stepped through gracefully. Something in Sain's head clicked.

Sandra. He'd thought some of the children looked familiar, but he wasn't certain untill now. The whole group circled around Adam as he spoke to his father for a moment. "Hello, father." Immediately, a chorus came up from the little mob. "Hullo sir!" Leon smiled and looked down at them. "Well then, what're we up to now, eh? Taken to hanging around the marketplace, eh?" But the children were only half-interested in Leon. Several of them noticed Sain, and poked a few of their comrades in the ribs. They then waved at him, and he waved back. By then, Sandra had caught up to them, and looked somewhat taken aback as she saw Sain sitting on a basket next to a farmer.

"I brought them here 'cause they didn't believe that a real live knight was with us. Or that he beat all those bandits by himself." Sandra began to look a bit confused as she looked back and forth between Leon, Adam, and Sain. "I..I.." Sain winked cheerily. "Well, that would explain my clothes.." Evidently, their doubt had vanished as they saw who was the knight. The man had seemed different, and now it all fit to them. Suddenly, all the children were clamoring, asking him all sorts things about being a knight. Sandra simply stood back, embarrassed. After Sain had answered a few questions tiredly, Leon chuckled and began gathering the remaining items that had not beeen sold in baskets. Finally, after he had everything packed up, he sighed. "Well, I'm afraid I must shut down for the day. I'm not what I used to be. Sain, Adam, I might need some help carying all this." Sandra, who was fairly sharp, caught on. "Come on, children. No doubt your parents are home and have dinner ready. It would be bad to keep them waiting." There was a great groan from the band of rogues, but they trudged off back from where they came, but not without waving a last good-bye to Sain. Sain turned to Leon, and spoke.. "Go on without me, you two. I'll be along shortly." Leon nodded and picked up a basket, and motioned for Adam to do the same. Adam did so, reluctant to miss anything.

Now just Sain and Sandra were left. Sandra looked down at the ground, scuffing at the cobblestone, like the children in her charge. Finally, she looked up and they both spoke at the same time. "I'm sorry, I..." Sain arched a brow. "What have you to be sorry about? I'm the one who didn't tell you what I am." "But, I didn't give the respect someone of your position deserves.." Sain snorted, startling Sandra. "Of my position? I have no position. I am a knight only to myself. I belong to no house or kingdom. I am I suppose, what one might call a knight errant. A rather fanciful term for a wandering knight who has no idea what he's doing or where he's headed. I have no real station." Sandra frowned, and nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't understand. Still, I shouldn't have just treated you like some normal person.." "On the contrary. That's exactly how I'd prefer it. I would rather be treated as an average person. I grew up a knight. Maybe this is my attempt at trying to be normal. If it is, I must say I'm failing terribly." Sandra laughed at him a little, and sighed.. "Still.." "Still nothing, milady. All is forgiven, if that is the way you want it to be. Excuse me though, I must catch up to my friends. I think they're of a mind to eat dinner without me." Sandra smiled, and turned her back on him, starting off. Then she spun around. "Maybe I'll see you again." Sain could only answer, "Maybe." He couldn't tell her he was leaving in the morning. That was a surprise, and even he didn't know where he was headed. Sain shouldered a basket and walked off, toward the inn.

It was a short walk and few people were in the street. He made his way to the small inn easily this time, not having to contend with hordes of people. He opened the wooden door and was greeted with a creak. There were a few travelers around the fire, telling stories and taking turns roaring in laughter. Sain simply walked up to the innkeeper, and arched a brow. "I'm looking for a few friends of mine. A young lad with straw blonde hair, and an old fellow and his wife..." The keeper nodded, and pointed across the room. "You're Sain, I take it? They're over there." Sain nodded, and hefted the basket higher, onto his shoulders. He made his way to the table, and set the basket down next to him as he took a chair. His eyes glimmered a little, and he smiled. He first looked to Tara, who had been down the way, selling the produce. "Leon told me about your little adventure with the children, Sain. You seem to draw them like flies.." She winked at him, and he laughed. They talked a little of how things had sold, but little of the meal was interrupted with talk of money. Finally, Tara threw her napkin in, and sighed. "I suppose that we should go to bed. We have another day ahead of us. C'mon Adam. Let's go." Adam followed reluctantly, moving towards the stairs. When Leon didn't follow, Tara turned and looked at him. He motioned onward. "Go on. I want to talk to Sain. I'll be up in a bit." Tara frowned, and nodded.

Leon turned back to Sain, and cracked a grin. "Well lad, it seems your prowess with a weapon isn't your only gift. You may pierce men's bodies, but you pierce the ladies' hearts." Sain frowned, and looked at Leon. "Well, it's true, I used to be quite a scoundrel, but that was a long time ago. I'm not sure I really understand." Leon slapped him on the back. "C'mon, boy. It was plain as day. You had Sandra falling all over herself for you. Anyone with eyes could have seen the way she fawned over you. Had you ever met her before?" Sain hesitated.. "Well, yes. But only once. Before I got back from bedding the horses, I ran into her and the children. She didn't know I was a knight, though." Leon groaned. "That explains her attitude. Now that she knows you're a knight, she thinks you're out of her reach." Sain frowned, and spoke frankly. "What if I don't want to be within reach? I'm not finished wandering yet. I haven't cleared up everything yet." "Well then, just leave tomorrow and never give her another thought. That's the only advice I've got for something like that." Sain nodded, and put his head in his hands.. "Go on. I'm going to stay up a bit."

Leon nodded and rose, moving toward the stairs. As the old man left, Sain sat in thought. He had no idea where he was headed tomorrow, and if that wasn't enough, Sandra was smitten with him, or so Leon thought. Sain ordered a drink, and sat to mull over things. Sain took drink after drink, contemplating. Suddenly, a draft flittered through the room as the door creaked open. A young man of raven black hair walked in silently, a light sword at his side. Sain's eyes immediately flicked over man and weapon. The sword was fine steel, and the young fellow was like many others of his trade, and exceedingly proficient in its use. He was a myrmidon of the plains, a silent figure who fought to better himself, to become peerless. The young Sacaen sat, and ordered himself something to drink. Sain lifted his head and released the tankard. "Hello, there. What news fom the plains?" The young man cast him a withering glare, and murmered, "None that you need worry yourself about..."

Sain frowned as he looked at the fellow. He had expected the silent treatment, but was shocked by his snappishness. Rath had always been fairly polite, and quiet. Granted, Guy had been fairly chatty and blunt, but he seemed different to Sain. And here was another contrast, a silent and snappy young myrmidon. Suddenly, it came to Sain.. "Well, I had hoped to hear word of Rath or Guy, but since I cannot seem to get a forecast-" The young man interjected quickly. "You know the Wolf of the Sacae?" Sain chuckled a bit. He had set the hook. Now to simply draw him in. "Aye. He and I were comrades, once. I take it from your exclamation that he has returned to his tribe?" The swordsman, now warming up to the stranger quickly, began to spew forth knowledge. "Yes. His father, the chief, allowed him to return and welcomed him warmly. Guy returned with him, and then left not long after. He said he was going out to become the best swordsman." Sain smiled, and spoke. "Good. Then he has not given up on his dream. I'm sure with that determination, he'll be the best some day. But, enough about my fellow warriors. What's your name, my friend?" The myrmidon stuck out his hand, which Sain shook genially. "Roran." "Well then Roran, what other news of the plains?" And thus Roran began to spill forth news that he had heard in various areas.

"..And then, there are bandits coming in from Bern, of course. But that's not really news. The news is, we've been finding them nearly dead. Only story we can get out of them is that they were, well, being bandits and then they get beat up. They keep mumbling things about the Lorca tribe, which is strange, since they've been gone for years..."

It took a moment to register in his brain. Lorca, Lorca. Sain had heard that name before, but where? Then it hit him. Lady Lyndis! That had been the tribe that she had belonged to. Now someone was slaying bandits in the name of the Lorca. Was it Lady Lyndis, with her general dislike for ruffians of all types, or someone else, a theoretical second survivor. Lady Lyndis had said she was the last, and Sain believed her, but it couldn't hurt to check. Sain patted Roran on the back, and stood. "Good to meet you, Roran, and my thanks for the news. If ever you need a steady fighter at your back, you can count of Sain of Caelin." With that, Sain headed for the room he'd rented, his destination set.

_ The next morning..._

Sain had risen earlier than usual. The sun was just peering over the walls of the city. He began to put his armor on, glancing out the window as he did so. There was no movement on the streets below right now. This was the time to leave. But as his hands moved over the fasteners of the armor, a thought struck him. This was the second time he was simply running off. He had left Caelin and Kent, and now he was leaving Leon's family and Bulgar. He felt like he was running away from problems he couldn't fight. When he could deal with these things, he would find his place. But untill then, he would have to keep moving.

Sain grabbed what little gear he had brought into the room, and crept into the hallway. He slipped down the stairs quietly, and nodded at the innkeeper as he headed for the door. All these people in this city, and almost no one to witness his departure. It was almost suspcious. But he walked across the way, and smiled as he opened the door of the stable. Roshan nickered at him tersely, as if scolding him for his lateness. The young stableboy had readied her for the trip, and was sleeping on a pallet of straw. Sain opened Roshan's stall, and led her out carefully. He couldn't help but smile as she craned her neck to nab a bit of straw from the lad's bed. He led the filly toward the doors, when for the second time, someone called out to him from behind. This time, though, it was a girl. Sandra.

"I..I thought you might stay a little longer.." Sain started, as he turned to see her emerge from a stall he had supposed empty. Straw clung to her dress, and she looked at him, worried. "Why're you leaving?" "I told you. I'm a knight errant. I wander the land, righting wrongs." "And you don't think you could stay here, and settle down in this city? You're tired of being a knight.. Even though you're always cheery when you talk about it, there's always a weary look in your eyes. Like someone who hasn't slept well in several days, but different still." Sain remained silent for a moment. If Kent had nearly found his reason for leaving, this girl knew it, as if she could read his very soul. Sain wondered that maybe it was something women did, and not just this girl. "Regardless of what you may 'see' in my eyes, I have to move on. I don't belong here, and there's trouble out on the plains. I intend to find it."

She grasped at his arm, causing him to turn and face her. "If you can't stay here, then take me with you. You're different from all the people here.." Sain shook his head and walked on, pulling his arm from her grip. "It wouldn't be safe for me to bring you with me. Besides, even if I took you, you would soon become homesick for Bulgar. Milady, I'm sure that within these walls, is some handsome young fellow who isn't quite as foolish as he looks, and will prove it by asking your hand in marriage. Mayhap, after I complete my task, I will return and visit you. But I can't promise you anything, as I know not what lies in wait along my road. So, farewell."

With that, the now somber knight swung up onto Roshan and gave her a little jab in her sides. She moved at a brisk trot, through the doors. Sandra followed him to the doors, and waved as he rode to the city gates, tears rolling down her cheeks.

As he rode closer and closer to the gate, his ears caught footsteps behind him, at a frantic pace. He turned to see Adam, his golden hair blowing in the breeze as he chased after Sain. Sain sighed, and forced himself to look forward. Adam still gave chase, and Sain urged his charger to a gallop. She obliged his request, and they went through the gates of the city. Adam still chased after him, before finally stopping just outside the gates, and breathlessly, shouting, "Sain!!! Saaaiiiiiin!!"

But the rider didn't stop. He continued to ride off, onto the open prairie...

**END CHAPTER**

So, there is Chapter Four. Signed, sealed, and delivered. Once again, read and review. For those of you that know where the end of this chapter came from, kudos! I like throwing in easter eggs every so often. Unfortunately, I haven't really planned out the next few chapters. So forgive me if there is a gap between some chapters. I know where I want this to go, but I'm still picking the route I want to take. Also, I may look to the readers for an opinion in the near future. But more on that later. Well, me'n Steve here will do our best to spin out some more chapters, and I'll try to find and review some work that my readers publish on this site. Because I like reading, period. In general.

Also, anybody know how I'd go about getting this story into a C2 community? If so, tell me in a review or mail me.

That's all,   
J.D.


End file.
